La boulangerie maudite
by Ashenew
Summary: Oikawa et Iwaizumi ne faisaient que sortir de leur journée de cours, comme lors de n'importe quel jour normal. D'ailleurs ce n'était que ça: un jour normal où tout se déroulait dans une routine bien rodée. Absolument tout... sauf à partir du moment où le duo de l'enfer leur mit la main dessus. Et ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais cette rencontre scellerait leur destin à jamais.


**Hey ! J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté !**  
 **Pour moi, j'ai la pêche, la motivation, l'inspiration, donc c'est cool. (Attention, ne prenez pas cet état d'esprit pour acquis, cela peut varier en fonction de l'humeur et de la météo. Et le writing block rage dans la cave.)**

 **Je vous explique ce qui va suivre. Si vous le saviez, il y avait la nuit du FOF qui se déroulait début Août (et si vous ne le saviez pas, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu éclairer votre lanterne). Le deuxième thème était Baguette, et m'a donc inspiré l'OS qui suit. Le problème étant que j'ai dépassé la deadline pour rendre mon écrit, il ne pouvait donc plus compter comme écrit du Fof. Sauf que je n'aime pas garder des écrits dans mon ordi si je les aime bien, et celui-ci en fait partie. Du coup, j'ai décidé de le reprendre, de l'améliorer et de le corriger pour ensuite vous le poster. Hooray 8D /se pend/**

 **Donc j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire, et puis merci d'avance d'avoir cliqué pour le découvrir !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages m'appartiennent entièrement, car je suis devenue Haruichi Furudate durant mon sommeil. Respectez-moi.**  
 **Inspiration: Le pouvoir est en toi, de Bob l'éponge. (Non ._. )**

* * *

— Hé Oikawa, attends deux secondes !

À la seconde où le passeur d'Aoba entendit son prénom prononcé dans son dos par Hanamaki, il sut que sa journée paisible allait se terminer immédiatement et de manière tragique, de surcroit. Quiconque avait déjà croisé Hanamaki ne pouvait pas affirmer le contraire; son coéquipier rouquin pouvait bien se définir comme « machine à catastrophe ». Surtout qu'il avait pu déceler cet accent-là, ce fameux petit quelque chose dans la voix de son ami qui indiquait qu'il y avait du souci à se faire. Ce son semblable au grondement du tonnerre qui dévale le ciel pour s'abattre sur un arbre, bruit reconnaissable entre cent indiquant un danger imminent. Bruit qu'Hanamaki reproduisait à la perfection, et dont chacune des syllabes qu'il prononçait s'imprégnaient du même grondement orageux, menaçant.  
Tooru n'en doutait pas, il mijotait quelque chose et Matsukawa était de mèche. L'apocalypse se profilait à l'horizon.

Méfiant, il prit une seconde pour souffler avant de faire face aux deux monstres, mais partagea d'abord un regard entendu avec Iwaizumi, qui l'accompagnait comme toujours jusqu'à la sortie du lycée. Celui-ci hocha discrètement la tête, indiquant qu'il avait compris, puis reprit sa mine renfrognée habituelle: les deux compères ne devaient pas savoir que le plan « ContHM00 » avait été enclenché.

Rassuré en le voyant sur le qui-vive, Oikawa se retourna avec son grand sourire indéfectible, s'apprêtant mentalement à repousser n'importe quelle idée stupide ou contrer n'importe quelle vanne.

— Oui ~ ?

Comme prévu, Hanamaki se dressait fièrement avec une grimace des plus inquiétantes tandis que Matsukawa le collait comme son ombre. Un coup d'oeil de connivence échangé suffit à tendre Iwaizumi à ses côtés: il était prêt à enclencher la phase 1 de leur stratégie de combat.

— Ça vous dirait de venir avec nous acheter un truc à manger ? On a trouvé une boulangerie qui vient d'ouvrir, et elle est spécialisée dans le pain français ! Faut qu'on aille tester ça ! proposa-t-il gaiement.

— Quoi, c'est tout ?!

Oikawa en tombait des nues, et Hajime semblait tout aussi décontenancé. Ce n'était que ça ? Une simple sortie en ville pour aller chercher du pain ? Pas d'invasion d'extraterrestres ou de proposition pour repeindre le gymnase aux couleurs du drapeau gay ? Oikawa en était presque déçu: pourquoi les avoir mis sur le qui-vive en utilisant leur voix « spéciale connerie » si c'était pour les traîner dans une boulangerie quelconque ? À moins qu'ils ne souhaitent lancer une bataille de nourriture avec les produits vendus ? Il ne pouvait pas être sûr avec ces deux-là, surtout lorsqu'ils débordaient d'assurance comme maintenant.  
Quelle serait la plus sage décision: les suivre ou décliner ? D'un côté il savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de confiance et qu'il fallait mieux sauver sa journée tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais de l'autre, il avait faim, était curieux car n'ayant jamais entendu parler du nouveau commerce, et il avait envie de leur donner une chance. De voir s'ils étaient capable de se comporter correctement, pour une fois. Il ne pesa pas le pour et le contre longuement, la voix de la raison étouffée par son envie de sucre et son vilain défaut (mais non pas la gourmandise, la curiosité !).

— Ok, leur accorda-t-il finalement après un silence, on vous suit.

Iwaizumi lui lança un coup d'oeil interloqué, et poussa un grand soupir contrarié en le voyant secouer la tête pour signifier l'abandon de la mission: lui ne serait pas tranquille tant que les deux idiots ne seraient pas complètement hors d'état de nuire !

Toutefois, il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant que le mal était fait, et Oikawa était trop tête-de-mule pour qu'il le fasse changer d'avis. N'ayant d'autres choix, (il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser Oikawa gérer Hanamaki et Matsukawa tout seul, cela revenait à confier une grenade dégoupillée à un enfant de dix ans) il pressa le pas en grommelant et sortit dans la rue. Le petit groupe s'ébranla et se mit en marche, reprenant leurs discussions là où ils l'avaient laissés, et Oikawa ainsi qu'Iwaizumi se seraient surement rebutés pour de bon s'ils avaient surpris l'high five échangé qui suivit leur départ.

Le trajet ne dura que peu de temps: en une bonne dizaine de minute, ils se réfugiaient déjà dans la fraîcheur climatisée de l'humble boutique tandis qu'une bonne odeur de pain frais titillait leurs narines. Oikawa dut se retenir de se coller à la vitre lorsqu'il aperçut le doré provocant des pains au lait; Hanamaki, lui, n'avait pas résisté à l'appel et s'était déjà enfui du côté des profiteroles.

— Sentez-moi ça les gars, et osez me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée ! cria le roux, les yeux brillant d'une convoitise mal dissimulée.

Iwaizumi pinça les lèvres, peu désireux d'avouer qu'ils avaient eu raison tout en leur en voulant toujours, mais déjà le froncement de ses sourcils se faisait moins convaincant: son ventre se rappelait à lui devant tant de choses colorées et crémeuses. Matsukawa rejoignit son compagnon qui menaçait de briser la vitrine à force de loucher sur la pâtisserie, et inspira longuement.

— Comme je te comprends… C'est littéralement un orgasme pour les narines !

— Mais oui ! cria de joie Makki, et tous deux se mirent à imiter des gémissements de plaisir contre la vitrine, embarrassant les deux autres ainés qui évitaient comme ils le pouvaient les regards confus de la vendeuse. Ils tentèrent de les calmer avant que ceux-ci ne montent le ton, mais les deux étaient bien trop pris dans leur jeu pour leur prêter attention.

— Bon arrêtez votre cirque maintenant, sinon on vous met dehors ! Les chiens sont censés rester sur le perron, au cas où vous n'aviez pas vu l'écriteau… s'énerva Iwaizumi après une énième tentative repoussée, mort de honte.

Oikawa le remercia d'un regard: il ne savait plus comment redresser la situation maintenant qu'ils étaient dissipés, alors peut-être qu'une insulte les calmerait quelque peu ?  
Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

— Mmh, effectivement on est chaud comme des chiens… susurra Matsukawa en haussant un sourcil provocateur, se passant la langue sur les incisives.

Hanamaki lui lança un coup d'oeil amusé avant de secouer la tête en un soufflement moqueur, se relevant pour s'approcher du comptoir avant qu'un autre client ne leur prenne leurs places.  
Iwaizumi et Oikawa s'entreregardèrent, n'osant choisir s'ils devaient demander une explication ou s'il était plus prudent de laisser couler.

— Mmmh… Pardon ? osa finalement le passeur qui n'aimait pas rester en dehors d'une plaisanterie, tout en espérant que cela ne conduise pas à une nouvelle scène déplaisante.

— Juste une vanne nulle sur les hot dog. Bon, vous avez fait votre choix ?

Hanamaki sortit son porte-monnaie avant de lancer d'une voix enjouée sa commande ( qui se trouvait être, quelle surprise, des profiteroles) pendant que Matsukawa s'insurgeait (« elle n'était pas nulle, la preuve tu as ricané ! Tu es juste jaloux parce que j'en fais de meilleures que toi, babe. »)  
Finalement, Oikawa céda envers son plat favori tandis qu'Iwaizumi voulut tester une sorte de pâtisserie conique, fourrée à la crème et surmontée de chocolat, que la dame avait appelée « religieuse ». Au grand dam d'Oikawa d'ailleurs, qui avait tout fait pour qu'il teste les « petits trucs adorables et de toutes les couleurs » qu'étaient les macarons, en vain. Alors que Matsukawa piochait dans le pot de sucettes gratuites pendant qu'Hanamaki les fourrait dans ses poches; Oikawa n'était plus vraiment enthousiaste et reculait discrètement tant que leur attention n'était pas focalisée sur Iwa et lui, sa confiance en ces deux-là douchée par la scène qu'ils leur avaient faite dès l'entrée. Il commençait à voir l'orage se profiler à l'horizon et comprenait que ce n'était que le début de la tempête, bien pire les attendait.

Prenant peur pour sa réputation, il saisit la main d'Iwaizumi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait mettre un terme fissa à cette situation maintenant qu'ils avaient les pâtisseries, s'avança assez pour que la porte automatique s'ouvre à son passage et crut qu'il réussirait à leur fausser compagnie. Oui, crut.

— Oooooh ils font même des sandwichs fourrés ! Venez voir ça les gars ! On s'en prend un ?

Oikawa déglutit en fermant les yeux de déception, alors qu'Iwaizumi se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant si bruyamment que Tooru s'écarta, par précaution et réflexe.

— Les gars, on en a pas besoin, on a déjà acheté ce qu'on voulait, on ferait mieux de rentrer ! protesta faiblement le passeur en rentrant de nouveau dans le magasin avec Iwa le suivant, aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc.

Rien à faire; les troisième années avaient décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et n'écoutaient même pas les maigres plaintes formulées par le brun, s'avançant vers le deuxième comptoir où une petite stagiaire tremblante leur servit un sourire mal assuré. Dire qu'ils avaient réussi à effrayer une marchande avec leurs bêtises…

— On va se faire virer d'ici si vous continuez…

— JE vais les virer d'ici, en les trainant par terre par le pantalon s'il le faut, pour que leur cul soit à l'air et que je puisse mieux le leur botter.

— Avoue que ça ne te dérangerait pas ! susurra mielleusement Mattsun sans pour autant le regarder. Mais l'on pouvait facilement deviner au ton qu'il empruntait qu'un sourire coquin lui mangeait le visage. Pauvre petite boulangère qui devait supporter ce spectacle de face…

— Ah ! Je t'avais toujours dit que c'était Iwa le seme entre eux ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… ?

— Hé, tire pas tes conclusions trop vite ! Ils n'ont rien avoué du tout, objecta Matsukawa, pas prêt à devoir débourser pour s'acquitter du pari.

— N'empêche que tu me dois un resto.

— L'année prochaine, peut-être. Et d'abord tu triches. Ils n'ont pas expliqué comment fonctionnait leur duo, donc tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

— C'était pas stipulé dans les règles qu'ils devaient l'énoncer à voix haute, du moment que ça pouvait être confirmé. Donc j'ai quand même gagné.

— À d'autres.

— Excusez-moi, mais on attend pour commander et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous prenez dans le sandwich… balbutia l'employée dans un japonais approximatif, un fort accent français massacrant sa prononciation.

Oikawa commençait à vraiment craindre pour sa vie; Iwaizumi serrait les poings, les dents, les yeux… Il avait l'impression que chaque partie de son anatomie s'était crispée et n'attendait qu'une seule chose: se défouler sur le premier qui ferait déborder le vase de sa patience. Dans sa main, le sachet contenant le dessert sucré s'était déjà broyé sous la force de sa poigne et du chocolat maculait la blancheur du papier. Si Tooru n'arrivait pas à les contenir, ils finiraient tous comme la religieuse; écrasés sous les coups d'un Iwaizumi rendu sadique par l'agacement. Et Tooru en avait fait l'expérience moult fois, il connaissait le stade au-dessus du ballon de volleyball. Et il ne voulait pas y entrer alors qu'il avait pu l'éviter toute la journée durant, car ça faisait vraiment mal. Croyez-en son expérience.

Derrière eux, les clients s'impatientaient et grommelaient, l'un cria même aux joueurs de volleyball de se dépêcher, mais en des termes moins civilisés. En entendant les insultes, Iwaizumi se tendit encore plus au possible et se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de les couvrir de noms d'oiseaux. Il sembla hésiter une seconde, l'expression plus noire et impénétrable que l'encre de chine, puis il inspira un bon coup et sortit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le connaissant, il fallait lui retirer le sac des mains immédiatement, s'ils ne voulaient pas finir la soirée avec un corps à cacher.

— Excusez-moi ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix si plate, qui se révéla la plus effrayante entre toutes celles que Tooru avait eu la malchance d'entendre.

— Noooon, c'est pas grave laisse tomber, on va s'en aller de toute façon !

Tooru, dans un dernier sursaut d'intelligence, s'était mis devant son meilleur ami pour lui interdire tout mouvement menaçant et ainsi lui cacher la vue de l'inconnu. Mais Iwaizumi ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là, aussi l'écarta-t-il de son chemin sans aucune considération pour s'approcher du client. Oikawa ne savait plus s'il devait pleurer de dépit ou se montrer excédé. Ou même se fustiger mentalement; il devenait aussi prévoyant et maternel que Sugawara. Impensable.

— Vous pourriez me répéter s'il vous plait ? Avec plus de courtoisie, si c'est possible.

— Déguerpis immédiatement, sale petit emmerdeur, il y a des gens qui sont pressés !

— Hey Makki, tu le prendrais plutôt Ketchup ou Mayo ?

— Ça dépend ce que tu as prévu ce soir, et avec qui mon cher Matsu'

— Ok, mettez de la mayo. Eeermh, vous pouvez le faire plus sensuellement, s'il vous plait ? Parce que j'aime bien regarder les préparations de sandwichs.

— Tu révises les étapes ?

C'en était trop. Il allait craquer. Lui aussi allait sortir de ses gonds et crier un bon coup, si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Avec toutes les conneries que faisaient les deux autres, la stagiaire qui tremblait en se faisant agresser de remarques sexuelles par les susnommés, un Iwaizumi au bord de la crise de nerfs et des clients qui commençaient une esclandre, il avait une tête comme un potiron. Il n'allait plus se retenir.  
Matsukawa sembla remarquer le flot d'émotion qui envahissait son coéquipier au point de le faire serrer les poings, car il lui asséna le coup fatal sans aucune considération. Tooru détesta la pointe d'amusement qu'il y glissa.

— Et alors Oikawa, on est gêné ?

Le dernier grain du sablier de sa patience fut égrené, et le verre qui contenait toute sa frustration éclata suite à cette remarque provocante.

Sans prévenir, il tira violemment Iwaizumi en arrière et ne lui laissa même pas le temps de protester qu'il fonçait déjà vers la porte mécanique en le trainant par le tee-shirt. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dès qu'elle détecta sa présence, ce qui fut pourtant à peine suffisant pour qu'il ne soit pas menacé de s'écraser contre le double-vitrage. Il put mettre un pied dehors et se faire fouetter par la vague de chaleur qui stagnait dans les rues avant qu'Iwaizumi ne commence à lui résister, sûrement rechignant à lâcher l'adulte du regard, ce qui signifierait pour lui un signe de reddition. Mais Oikawa ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper avant d'avoir semé les deux fauteurs de trouble ; qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir dans un premier temps ? S'il avait activé le programme « ContHM00 » avant qu'ils ne parlent, c'était que son subconscient avait détecté la menace et le mettait en garde, bon sang ! Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas écouter suffisamment son instinct. Tooru aurait dû se douter qu'une invitation si innocente ne pouvait qu'être un loup se camouflant sous la peau d'un mouton pour passer inaperçu. Et maintenant il ne pourrait plus retourner dans ce commerce car étant fiché comme adolescent bourré d'hormones aux amis douteux; il se ferait mettre à la porte ou mourrait de honte, l'histoire racontée de bouche à oreille entre clients et vendeuses. Quoi qu'il en soit, un pan de sa réputation venait de s'écrouler sans qu'il n'ait rien fait de lui-même pour entraîner sa chute. C'était comme s'il avait à peine eu le temps d'armer sa catapulte que déjà ses « alliés » bombardaient l'ennemi par avion. Comment rivaliser avec eux pour saboter n'importe quel rempart, aussi imaginaire soit-il, lui direz-vous.

— Et bah alors, vous partez déjà ? Vous ne voulez rien d'autre ? s'étonna Makki en empochant sa monnaie, Matsukawa serrant précieusement le sandwich contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole.

— Oh regarde, la mayo gicle quand on la presse ! s'émerveilla-t-il en ouvrant le paquet pour en montrer l'intérieur au rouquin.

Iwaizumi, qui semblait avoir compris qu'Oikawa était trop excédé pour qu'il ne se détache de sa poigne sans se faire morigéner et par conséquent se résignait à sortir sagement, ne se retourna même pas pour leur hurler un très joli « SORTEZ DE CE MAGASIN, ENFOIRÉS » avant de continuer sa route, les oreilles rouges et le souffle court. Le plus vite ils mettraient de la distance entre eux, le moins ils devraient subir le cataclysme qu'entrainait la présence des autres dernières années.  
Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte vitrée tinter et les gloussements de l'un des deux, ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, ne cherchèrent même pas à confirmer le fait que c'étaient bien eux qui sortaient et se mirent à courir, résignés à s'éloigner pour toujours de la boulangerie française, et pour un temps des dégénérés.

Bien que Tooru se l'imaginait déjà, cet après-midi lui en avait maintenant donné la confirmation: plus JAMAIS il ne mettrait les pieds dans un magasin, encore moins une épicerie, avec ses deux-là.

* * *

Ils étaient assis sur un banc du parc, le bruissement du papier accompagnant le grincement des cordes d'une balançoire sur laquelle un enfant s'élançait. Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa s'étaient enfuis, et ils leur avaient été impossible de les retrouver. Ils avaient fini par s'échouer dans un parc par dépit, et avaient maintenant si faim qu'ils étaient prêts à manger l'un ses vêtements, l'autre le banc.  
Ainsi, Hanamaki saisit avec gratitude la profiterole que son meilleur ami lui tendait, minaudant comme une demoiselle des temps anciens. Matsukawa pouffa, lança une énième réflexion idiote, avant de mordre dans le sandwich préparé plus tôt par la malheureuse petite stagiaire. Comme si le goût de la viande réveillait un sombre souvenir en lui, il se redressa soudain tout en réajustant la serviette entourant sa nourriture pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, et chercha le regard de son compagnon. Hanamaki se léchait un doigt sur lequel la sucrerie avait coulé, mais sembla saisir l'importance de ce qui allait suivre, aussi se tourna-t-il vers lui, les yeux étincelants.

— Alors ? lança le plus grand en déposant son sandwich sur ses genoux.

— T'as bien vu leur réaction quand tu as choisi ta sauce non ! s'exclama Makki, du tac au tac.

— Ou alors lorsqu'on gémissait contre la vitrine, Oikawa était aussi rouge que le tee-shirt que t'avais porté vendredi ! J'ai cru que j'allais éclater de rire, enchaîna-t-il.

— Donc t'en conclus quoi ? le coupa son ami avant qu'il n'énumère toutes les stimulations qu'ils leur avaient offertes.

Hanamaki se tut et fit mine de réfléchir en posant un doigt sur son menton, avant de soupirer tragiquement et de reporter son attention sur Matsukawa qui se penchait vers lui, en attente de son analyse.

— Gay, laissa-t-il échapper tristement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre et qu'un public attentif s'apprêtait à retenir son souffle face au choc de la nouvelle.

— Totalement homo, l'approuva Mattsun.

Et ils s'échangèrent un bro fist devant leur mission accomplie pour définir la sexualité de leurs coéquipiers, avant de mordre à pleines dents dans leurs confiseries respectives sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

 **Hé hé hé. Je ne m'excuse absolument pas pour les blagues de cul. J'ai un cerveau très retardé le soir, faut croire. Ne me frappez pas. J'espère que vous avez compris les sous-entendus, et si pas bah tant pis 8D /chaussure dans la figure/**

 **Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et que vous avez tout compris (si pas, une review me posant des questions et j'y réponds avec plaisir !), et puis si vous trouvez une monstrueuse faute d'orthographe ou grammaticale, une incohérence etc... N'hésitez pas à me la signaler !**

 **Arrivons à la partie où tous les auteurs se répètent mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, même un petit commentaire du style "c'était chouette, j'ai bien aimé les répliques de matsukawa. Pauvre Oikawa !" me fera extrêmement plaisir ! Les reviews semblent ne rien valoir mais pour nous ça veut tout dire, on peut avoir un rendu sur notre travail et ça nous motive pour continuer ! Et plus encore, c'est notre moyen de communication avec vous, donc ça peut entrainer bien plus qu'un simple ressenti sur une fic.**

 **... Ne fermez pas les yeux face au terrible problème de cette communauté... Faites un don. Une review = Un auteur heureux et sauvé des griffes du Writing Block. Soyez notre sauveur. /LaCommunautéDesÉcrivains/**

 **Et puis je remercie la HQ family pour leurs WW et leur soutien indéfectible, sans vous cet OS stagnerait encore à moitié écrit dans les remugles du fleuve de la honte. Merci à vous tous et toutes !**

 **À la prochaine !**


End file.
